Mrry Geassmas!
by Lulu-sama-13
Summary: ok maliyah nunnaly suzaku and lelouch goes out and shop for christmas deceation then the sercet santa and much 2 more and ps i suck really really bad at summaries and i hate summeries so enjoy and read the frist chapter more will be coming


MERRY GEASSMAS!?!

Hey im lulu sama i got bored and been waitting2 upload a story on here so chapeter 1 putting up the decreations oh the

charecters are

lelouch vi britanna-9 nunnally li britanna-7 tia li britanna-12 Maliyah kururugi-12 Suzaku kururugi-9 Denaglo di brittania-15 Armani sakyto-17

enjoy! 10:00

a girl with brown cholate short hair and eyes as the color of midnight blue hair in to sperated ponytails wrapped in 2 clear blue ribbons and next to her was a little girl wih brown hair as an chocolate icecream cone with her eyes closed having 2 long pony tails tied in to red bows "what taking them so long Momo-chan?''the young girl started "didn't Onee-chan wake them up?"nunnalky finshied.(that memroy lost bastard tia she still is my friend though)  
maliyah thought."she propably forgot that idoit"she said she turend around to see an older women with long glossy black hair shinnigas the sun rays hit her hair she was standing there waithing for an order "Princess Nunnaly Sinsiter Maliyah do u want me to wake them up?"she said "See your in a good mood Armani or solider Satyko." maliyah teased as she saw the older female cross he arms "DO U WANT ME TO WAKE THEM UP AOR NOT"  
she yelled at maliyah "NO I GOT IT THANK U VERY MUCH!!!!" she said screeaching back at the older to make her jump a lil from the angry 12 year old turend to the stairs swinging nunnalys ponytails along with her

Lelouch,Suzaku,!!!!! the young 12 year old girl scearmed for downstairs of the house.  
"Get up and help me pick out the christmas deceration for the damn tree!!!" she yelled got up his charcol midnight black bangs in his face when he woke up form underneath the big heavy blue cover and then threw onto the end of the twin side bed. he went to go bursh his teeth when he was done suzaku was still sleep. out of the blue Armani bust opened threw the door scaring lelouch making him drop his trotthbursh onto the UP!!!!the crazy girl started she walked over to suzaku's bedshe pulled of his cover making him fall to the floor on the side of his cheek "hmmmm...'suzaku mumbled "come on ar-sama give me 1 minute 3 hours top."the cholate taned boy said face now lying on the floor

"NO!!U ARE HELPING PRINCENESS NUNALLY lady maliyah with christmas decr-"she was cut off by a sudden voice "did u just say christmas."suzaku got up with a giagantic smile on his face."you are going to help them with."she grabbed lelouch's hand "come on were gonna be late we'll get stuff from downstairs"he said. lelouch blushed and said nothing as he lft out the room with suzaku in front Suzaku stoped in his footsteps and causing lelouch to bump him in the back "o right i have to tell armani something" he finshed he turend around still holding lelouch's hand there he seen armani watching T.V. "hey armani".suzaku said "what rodente" she scoffed You need to clean all of this mes-"suzaku was cut off by a pillow with brute force hitting his face .they closed the door run down stairs and ran into maliyah and the cute innocent girl herself nunally then got there self dressed for the winterland out side

It was the time of year suzaku has been waiting lelouch nunally and maliyah were out shopping for christmas was carring nunalyy on her back lelouch and maliyah were walking at the same pace while suzaku was running full speed ahead."C'mon guys!" he yelled turing around to see maliyah nunnaly and lelouch"Hurry up and walk faster c'mon c'mon c'mon!!!he cried as his smime droped into a frown "Dont rush was with nunnaly on it might tke us longer than usally".maliyah replied back with a cold harsh voice."no offense nunnaly"she turened her head and looked back at the young browned head girl "hm...oh no not at all." since it's christmas im just happy im helping you pick out decreations"she said in a sweet just smiled and said nothing as he buried his mouth in his heavy blue they arrvied at the store a boy with balck silky hair was behind the conter he smiled as he saw the kids "oh hi maliyah what do need"he asked "hey D,"can u tell me were the christmas decreations are."she ended with a smile.

*to be contiued* 


End file.
